


Blue Murder at Deapdean School

by Aphrodite_the_Beauty_Goddess, Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess



Series: The Godsmith Detective Society [1]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_the_Beauty_Goddess/pseuds/Aphrodite_the_Beauty_Goddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess/pseuds/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess
Summary: As Third Form rolls around, the Godsmith Detective Society have yet to make their debut. (unless you count The Case of Eli's Vandalized Dance Shoes. Which they don't.) But then, a few weeks into term, strange noises can be heard at night. And they're coming from the Old Wing, which has been locked up for years. Melody hates ghosts, and they all seem to know that, as they flock around her like sheep.





	Blue Murder at Deapdean School

**Author's Note:**

> Case Book - Bold Italic Font

 

> AN: This work is set at the beginning of the 1st book. The events and mysteries are different from the book, and I have replaced a few of he characters. Anything you recognise is not mine, but entirely Robin Stevens'

Hello. I'm Elody Godling, Secretary of the Godsmith Detective Society. We have recently solved our very first case (unless you count The Case of My Vandalized Dance Shoes. Which we don't, although it was a horrible experience)

It was a very misty ~~morning~~ evening.That evening just so happened to be All Hallows Eve (Halloween). On All Hallows Eve, when everyone was Trick-Or-Treating in the village, Melody - my twin sister, and Vice-president of the Godsmith Detective Society - had to stay behind, due to the fact that she had had her Halloween Privileges revoked. And why did she have them revoked? I hear you ask. Why, she only stuffed the VO's mattress choc full of ice

 The VO is our name for Virginia Overton - a particularly nasty prefect. While we were all stuffing our faces, Mel was moping around in our dorm, throwing a pity party.

When her pity party was in full swing, she suddenly heard a noise. A series of noises. A series of wailing, moaning, groaning noises. And they were all coming from the Old Wing, which, in case you didn't know, has been locked up for years. They, apparently, went on for the entire evening, before fading away round about midnight, just as we all arrived back at the school, giggling and laughing. I must say, I seem to remember that the Mistresses accompanying us did get awfully mad at us. Something about "Discracing the school in public" and "Abusing privileges". A lot of the Big Girls, barring King Henry, were rather tipsy, and kept almost falling on top of each other. 

King Henry is our name for this year's Head Girl, Henrietta. We call her this because she is so remote and regal, and has such beautiful chestnut curls.

When the four of us (there are two other girls in our dorm. They are Lucinda and Marion. I'll tell you more about them in a moment.) arrived back in the dorm, I looked around for Melody immediately, so that I could rub it all in her face. However,  when I eventually spotted her, she was curled up on the window ledge, in a little alcove, shaking. I then called out to Cloudia; she would probably know what to do.

She jumped slightly, stubbing her toe on Marilyn's bedpost as she headed over to us  to see what was up. Our dorm is arranged rather oddly, and it says loads about Matron's (nonexistent) sense of style. Immediately on your left as you walk into the dorm is Lucinda's bed. All of our beds are four-posters, which were probably stylish a couple of centuries ago. Lucinda is a fairly quiet girl who enjoys studying. A few terms back, she was definitely a swot, but she seems to have changed a bit now. I think she's been spending too much time around Marion, to be perfectly honest. The next bed along, with barely a meter between the two is Cloudia's. What would be directly opposite the entryway, if it weren't for the large column of caging in the centre of the room, is my bed. To the right of mine is Melody's, and to her right is Marion's. Marion loves gossip, so was a great source of information for us during our case. It is for this reason that we have designated her Friend to the Detective Society, though she is still not allowed to know that it exists. Her best friend is the aforementioned Lucinda. To the right of her bed is an alcove with a window, which is always open, as Matron believes that the fresh air is good for us. From the cage pillar up the middle comes a blast of hot air from the fire in the kitchens below. It's not as hot as it was in First Form; then, we were only one floor above it, and now we are three floors up.

I apologised for her toe. It was at this point that Melody managed to explain to us what it was all about. She told us about the strange noises. She told us where she thought they were coming from. It pains me to admit it, but, at first, I thought she was having a laugh, and chuckled.

"Good...one...Mel..." Between heavy pants.

"But it's not a joke!" She protested  vehemently.

The sheer volume of emotion she poured into that single sentence spoke of both terror and frustration, directed towards both us and the voice. As Mel normally spoke monotonously, with blank facial features, it was easy for one to forget how emotional she was, and just how much of that emotion she could show through the mask. Instantly apologetic, I pulled her over to the door, before slipping beyond the boundary, and into the corridor beyond. Some time later, the three of us reached the door to the airing cupboard. 

Cloudia followed after, taking care to make no noise, a precaution which I forgot. Hurriedly, I yanked a button off my PJs, as it simply wouldn't do to be caught during a meeting. I shuddered to think what any eavesdroppers could learn from just one meeting. I saw Melody visibly flinch.

"What's that?"

"Our cover." I answered.

Holding the broken part of my PJs together with one hand, and grasping Melody's hand tightly with the other (she's terrified of the dark), I nudged the door open with my foot. From behind me, I heard Cloudia scream, and Melody faint, and one glance was all it took for me to realise why; inside the airing cupboard, the VO and Belinda Vance were canoodling! I doubt they even realised we were there. I had to suppress a snort, I had wasted a perfectly good pair of PJs, and all to witness the usually rule-abiding prefect eating somebody's face. I never thought that Virginia Overton, of all people, would be canoodling in cupboards. Suddenly, a 'click' came from behind, and I turned round just in time to witness Cloudia sneaking a camera into her pocket. Inwardly, I grinned. We had blackmail material, and I wasn't afraid to use it. I  then woke Melody from her faint and let Cloudia pull us off to the bathroom, albeit as if the Devil himself was after us.

  _ **This meeting of the Detective Society is hereby called into session at thirty minutes past twelve on this, Wednesday the thirty first of October. Present are Cloudia Smythe, President, Elody Godling, Secretary, and Melody Godling, Vice-President. Tonight we will be discussing the Case of the Noises in the Night.**_

I wrote busily, as Cloudia began the meeting.

_**The order of the meeting is as follows:** _

  1. **_Facts of the case_**
  2. **_Suspect List_**
  3. **_Our Plan of Action_**



Here, she paused, and looked pointedly at Melody.

"Oh, er, well, er, we, er"

"What do we know? We are looking to you for this part, as neither of us actually know a thing. You know, the usual Who, What, Where, When, How." Prompted Cloudia exasperatedly.

"Well, strange noises could be heard on Halloween, coming from the Old Wing corridor." Melody replied, though a little hesitantly.

"Excellent work Watson." Cloudia praised.

Watson is what Cloudia calls Melody whenever she's thinking like a good detective. She calls herself Sherlock Holmes - a famous fictional detective. 

_**Facts of the Case:** _

_**Who : Unknown. This is what we want to find out.** _

_**What : Strange noises in the night.** _

_**Where : The Old Wing corridor.** _

_**When : Halloween.** _

_**Why : Unknown. This is what we want to find out.** _

_**~~How :~~ N/A** _

**_Plan of Action:_ **

  1. **_Investigate the location of the noises_**
  2. **_Investigate the source of the noises_**
  3. **_Investigate the reason for the noises_**
  4. **_Do something to fix the circumstances so that the noises don't happen again._**



"Now," said Cloudia, "the suspects. Who might have done it?"

After that it was a free-for-all, with names coming at me from both girls. I even proposed a few myself.

 _**Suspect List:** _ ****

  * **_The ghost of Verity Abraham : Motive - Unclear._** ** _Alibi - None yet .   Notes - Is a ghost. Ghosts don't exist._**
  * **_The ghost of the First Former who                   drowned in the pond : Motive - Unclear.    Alibi - None yet .   Notes - Is a _ghost. Ghosts don't exist.__**
  * **__The__** ** _ghost of the Mistress who                         starved herself to death : Motive - Unclear.    Alibi - None yet.    Notes - _Is a ghost. Ghosts don't exist.__**
  * **_Clementine Delacroix : Motive - Prank.    Alibi - None yet .   Notes - None yet._**
  * **_Binny_** ** _Freebody : Motive - Prank.    Alibi - None yet .   Notes - None yet_**



Of course, Melody was (not) very enthusiastic to investigate the noises, given how she absolutely loves anything and everything supernatural. So, luckily, Cloudia decided to wait a few days before we did anything. And with that, we all trooped back to the dorm.


End file.
